MCU Oneshots
by SonAdamJackson
Summary: Short and Sweet. This includes Spiderverse, all the Spiderman movies, and not comics. Sorry. Also, it will always say complete, but I will add more.
1. The Sun

**I don't own anything. Have a good day or night! **

"Miles? You coming?" Miles smiled up. Gwen extended her hand. She had a smirk on her face.

"Cmon! Take my hand!" Gwen said. Miles got out of bed.

"Sure let me just get something." He got his suit. Miles took her hand. She thrust him up, and they both looked up, panting.

"You're heavier than I thought." Gwen said. Miles raised his eyebrow, looking at her face.

"Wow, the world is beautiful." Miles looked up. The stars were scattered across the sky, clear and shining.

"Oh, wait, I forgot." Gwen took out a shot. "Here, so you don't die." She injected the shot. "It's to help your atoms get used to the new universe. You're gonna need to take another shot when your in your universe." She smiled, and breathed in deeply.

"It's so calm." Miles commented. The wind blew in their faces. They were on a high building, looking off into the horizon. The sun was rising.

"I love looking at the sun. It takes my breath away, it takes everything away. For just a moment, I feel totally calm and collected. No Spider Wo- Person role to take on, no saving, just a beautiful thing to look at." Gwen said. She pushed her hair aside.

"Yeah." Miles smiled more, forgetting everything. For a moment, it was just them, looking at the sunrise, the sky making beautiful colors.

"I hope we can see each other more." Gwen said. She looked into Miles's eyes. The hazel eyes relaxed her. They both breathed in, and out. Gwen put her hand on top of Miles's hand. Miles looked at her.

"Wow." Miles said again. Gwen laughed.

"This is good. " Gwen breathed. 'Yeah, this is good.' Miles thought.

**Tell me what you thought! I didn't give up on the other fic, I was just sick.**


	2. Sadness

**This is a sad fic. I wanted to give you guys something. I don't own the characters, and I made this in 1 day. Sorry. The next update for DBD is coming.**

Peter sat on top of the market. He held 8 bottles of alcohol, 2 shots of vodka, and chips. He hadn't gotten drunk before, so… thanks to that drunk guy who gave him these! Peter ripped off the cap with his strength.

"Here goes!" Peter whispered. He brought the bottle to his lips and chugged. The burning came to his chest, but Peter didn't mind. He threw the bottle down and it shattered. Huh. His head was slushy, but not drunk yet. Peter grabbed the second bottle, and chugged it.

"Ooohhh." Peter gasped. Peter dropped the bottle, and watched it fall. Just like him!

"I feel much drunker now!" Peter screamed. May. Hmm. Would May want this? Peter grabbed a third bottle. As he drank, a car pulled up to the building. Was that Tony. That piece of shit!

"Peter?" Tony called. Peter didn't respond and drank another bottle. The drink slipped from his fingers.

"Noooo…." Peter hiccuped. Tony looked up at him.

"Oh hi Tony!" Peter giggled. Tony frowned. He climbed a ladder and got up to Peter's level.

"Kid, that drink ain't a slushee." Tony said. Peter nodded. He giggled

"I know! I- *hiccup* tastes good!" Peter responded. Tony walked over to the place where Peter was sitting down. Peter offered him a drink. Tony started at the bottle. He threw it to the ground, and knocked over all his bottles.

"The hell!" Peter yelled. Tony grabbed his shirt.

"How did you get alcohol?" Tony asked. Peter grabbed the vodka.

"Have one!" Peter said, ignoring the question. Peter uncapped the bottle and drank.

"Peter, just because May died doesn't mean you do… this!" Tony said. Peter just kept drinking. "Peter!" Tony yelled. Peter just drank. Peter finished and crushed the bottle. The shards cut his hands, but he didn't care.

"Th- That is *hiccup* good." Peter smiled. Blood dripped from his hand and fingers.

"Kid. Come home. Let's just talk at the compound." Tony said. Peter laughed.

"No." Peter said. Tony grabbed him, but Peter pushed Tony away.

"I want May." Peter demanded. Tony looked at the grieving child. Peter gasped and started to cry. No happiness. Just sadness. That's all Peter could feel. Tony gasped the kid and hugged him. Peter sobbed.

_**Flashback…**_

"_What?!" Peter shouted. May had cancer. She was already in the hospital, but they said she would be alright. _

"_I'm sorry Mr. Parker. But May is dead." The nurse told him. Peter denied it. No way! It… was impossible! Tears fell from his face traitorously. He said that she would live! He… Tony lied. A tiny voice in his head said. Tony LIED! He always lied. He never wanted to protect you. He just uses you. Germany. Titan. He was just a tool! Peter grabbed the vase next to him and threw it against the wall._

"_Nooo!" Peter roared. Peter kept screaming and kicking and punching. May couldn't be gone. Then came the funeral, and it was sealed. _

_**Present…**_

"I'm sorry Mr. Stark." Peter said. Tony just held him tight.

"I know Peter. I know."

**Sorry that this is shit!**


End file.
